


Desejos escondidos

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: O que razão havia de perder tempo? O que razão havia de perder-se nos jogos que a sua mente divertia-se a propor-lhe, quando a mesma não conseguia realizar bem o seu trabalho e distrai-lo do que nem sequer teria tido pensar?





	Desejos escondidos

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Desejos escondidos**

Botão após botão, após botão e após centímetros de pele que nunca duravam bastante, Kyoya tirou-se a camisa.

Guardou-a cuidadosamente na cadeira, a observa-la uns momentos para decidir se fosse ou não o caso de dobra-la ou de adiar para depois.

Suspirou, a ter quase pena de si mesmo.

O que razão havia de perder tempo? O que razão havia de perder-se nos jogos que a sua mente divertia-se a propor-lhe, quando a mesma não conseguia realizar bem o seu trabalho e distrai-lo do que nem sequer teria tido pensar?

Repetiu a mesma operação com o resto da roupa, antes de rastejar para debaixo dos lençóis, a tira-se os óculos e a desligar a luz, a suspirar.

Já não podia continuar dessa maneira.

Era uma pessoa racional, ele, e sabia muito bem que escapar de si mesmo só conduzia a um continuo alcançar-se e a um continuo estar confrontado com a sua vergonha.

Pensou-o muito naquele zunido na sua cabeça, um pouco demasiado naquela noite.

Pensou-o e mordeu-se um lábio, a olhar na pouca luz que chegava da janela a cadeira a camisa ainda apoiada na cadeira, a ter o irrefreável desejo de voltar a usá-la, de enrolar-se nessa e no resto da sua roupa, a esconder o seu corpo como se com isso pudesse esconder também o que desejava.

Mas sentia já a sua mão começar como em secreto a queda ao longo da sua pele ligeiramente suada, alcançar o seu sexo, a deixa-lo surpreendido da sua mesma excitação, e enrolar-se devagar ao seu redor.

Fazia-o a contragosto, Kyoya, mas sentia a necessidade.

Deixava que os seus dedos repetissem os movimentos tão habituais e fechava os olhos, na vã tentativa de excluir da sua imaginação o que realmente queria ver.

Falhava todas as noites, e todas as noites na sua mente aqueles dedos faziam-se mais longos e afunilados, menos de homem, enquanto a cara de Tamaki invadia a sua mente, insidioso e quase irritante assim como era na realidade.

Mordeu-se um lábio, Kyoya, a deixar-se ir para aquele pensamento, porque tinha alcançado muito cedo o ponto onde voltar atrás estava impossível, e perdeu-se na ligação secreta entre si mesmo e o desejo que tinha de sentir a mão e o corpo de Tamaki sobre o seu próprio.

Concedeu-se o máximo do tempo possível com aquela ilusão, até não mais resistir e atingiu ao orgasmo, não satisfatório como sempre acontecia nos últimos tempos.

Ficou parado uns momentos, os olhos fixos no teto e com falta de ar.

Logo praguejou, a revoltar-se nos lençóis, a enrolar-se nesses o mais que podia e a tentar de fingir com si mesmo de não desejar Suou Tamaki mais que tudo no mundo.


End file.
